reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Reznik's Spammer
Co je Reznik's Spammer ☻ ? Addon postuje pomocí mnoha příkazů '''ASCII''' text a tapety ve WoW, navíc umí posílat jednoduché texty opačné frakci. Funguje jako [https://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Epic_Fail_%26_L2P_Fun_/_MMOwned_EpicFail_Addon MMOwned EpicFail] (na kterém je postaven) nebo '''Chicken''', ale bez jejich nedostatků a je tu opravdu mnoho "tagů" navíc - 217 v první verzi, v dalších už to nepočítám. Tento addon je vytvářený pro 3.3.5a servery, ale funguje na všech verzích WoW klienta (32 bit), nezaručuji správnou funkčnost u 5.4.0 a výše a také pod 3.3.5a jiste něbude fungovat správně. Na drtivé většině freeserverů vám pujdou jen texty a kolem 15 obrázků, protože skoro všude mají nastavené automute, takže vás to nenechá namalovat obrázek přes 10 nebo třeba 15 řádků, na offiku už je dneska taky něco vy stylu automute, nicméně se vám to většinou napsat povede. Také je problém s tím, že většina komunity jak free (kde tedy více) tak offik nemají vůbec upravený chat, tím mám namysli roztáhle okno. To způsobuje, že delší texty a větší obrázky se jim nezobrazí správně a nakonec velikost písma může mít také vliv. Na některých když to tak řeknu vidláckých free jsem si všiml pomalého vykreslování zejména u delších tapet do global kanálů, klidně vám do půlky vašeho spamu někdo napíše jednu řádku vlatního textu, na to mam jeden recept, ihned takové servery opusťte, na standartních free nikdo nemá šanci něco vepsat do vašeho spamu :-) Tak a dál některé příkazy jsou dělané na přání a pokud někdo máte nějaké přání či nápad co by tento addon měl umět psát, napište mi na moje YouTube. Doporučuju používat tento addon společně s barevným písmem nejlépe random color, vytváří se pak neuvěřitelný krásy :-) Jak addon funguje ? Například: '''/fuck! g''' - Postne "'''FUCK!'''" ASCII text do guildy. /l2p s (Napíše L2P do say) /l2p p (Napíše L2P do party) /l2p y (Napíše L2P do yell) /l2p g (Guild) /l2p e (Emote) /l2p raid (Raid) /l2p rw (Raid Warning) /l2p bg (Battleground) /l2p o (Officer chat) /l2p 5 (Channelnumber - General, Trade, World atd) /l2p Reznik (Playername - Whisp) Příkazy a Funkce '''/Prikazy s''' - Zobrazí všechny "taggy" + ovládání addonu. '''/Preklady s''' - Zobrazí všechny překlady. '''/Preklady2 s''' - Zobrazí druhou várku překladů. '''/nic''' - Tento příkaz prakticky "vymaže" celý chat, jde o opravdový spam :-) Pokud tedy není automute... '''/barvy''' - Zobrazí seznam dostupných barev (od 1.5 zapíná i psaní obrázků). '''/barevnepismooff''' - Vypne barevné písmo (od 1.5 vypíná i psaní obrázků). '''/blpobrazky''' s - Zobrazí seznam dostupných obrázků. '''Texty''' /l2p, /epicfail, /goout, /lol2, /thx, /thxall, /hi, /fuck, /fuckyou, /fuck!, /invi, /mom, /facepalm2, /facepalm, /fu, /qq, /omg, /logbg, /fth, /ytreznik, /gmsux, /fail, /lag, /gmgay, /bug, /reznik, /stupid, /wejt, /penis, /topgear, /thestig, /alligay, /horde, /helloo, /zdar, /capflag, /roofl, /banan, /noob, /lama, /killme, /wow, /buff, /buff2, /dvojky, /trojky, /obey, /lipo, /pussy, /owned, /sparta, /sparta2, /children, /caps, /bazzinga, /ass1, /ass2, /deadp, /comebro, /golds, /deff, /deffme, /inc, /stop, /farm, /lm, /mine, /stable, /bs, /wipe, /boss, /raidd, /partyy, /og, /nasrat, /vyhul, /mage, /betower, /felr, /drae, /hack, /pls, /plsgold, /imba, /allisux, /op, /tbh, /fun, /veze, /stfu, /stfu2, /balinda, /icewing, /stoneh, /grp1, /grp2, /grp3, /grp4, /grp5, /dmnc, /gay, /cocuc, /dunno, /duel?, /cya, /elua, /ffs, /ftw, /glhf, /gl, /gratz, /hc, /nerf, /brb, /nvm, /ascii, /gn, /byee, /sec, /leav, /joinn, /ownedcore, /sex, /go!, /dik, /klik, /yess, /noo, /wg, /np, /yellow, /purple, /red, /blue, /green, /alch, /ins, /tailor, /lw, /ench, /eng, /jwc, /pederast, /stormwind, /dndd, /xyzhack, /xyz, /if, /fake, /fuckyeah, /idiot, /tank, /heal, /dmg, /lichking, /illidan, /kokot, /skate, /punistool, /cthun, /ressme, /barrenschat, /sick, /nosmall, /posterus, /hacker, /prdel, /holymord, /thc, /marfli, /marfli2, /nemeshit, /spammer, /ninja, /spammer, /nemeshit, /loots, /wowhead, /allakhazam, /biginc, /thottbot, /retard, /moron, /noobgroup, /noobgroup2, /crossroads, /crossroads2, /awesome, /wc, /piss, /spam, /imo, /ufoporno, /porn, /roflmao, /lickme, /illuminati, /smh, /wtt, /wtb, /wts, /lfm, /rolls, /gayscore, /wsg, /vanilla, /multibox, /wotlk, /tbc, /cata, /panda, /cataclysm, /pandaria, /mop, /pull, /pvps, /pve, /ok, /plzen, /sorrry, /losee, /kdevypnucaps, /rollback, /epic, /legendary, /rare, /shit, /fuckoff, /dude, /elitetauren, /ts, /teamspeak, /nolifer, /ventrilo, /wiki, /PS2 '''Taggy napsané z target markers''' /rtlol1, /rtlol2, /rtlol3, /mario '''Tapety''' /invader, /face, /lovelol, /homer, /nwo, /superman, /kitty, /redh, /ufo, /metal, /house, /nonstop, /duelstart, /orc, /swc, /bb, /anon, /anonn, /smajl, /peace, /heli, /skulll, /dislike, /laughguy, /smajlik, /kidd, /banner, /pennis, /:-D, /:-), /:-O, /loading, /shaman, /thx2, /:-DD, /megusta, /zizi, /money, /??, /???, /!, /!!, /yarly, /orly, /cigo, /fak, /pica, /telefon, /blowjob, /Palm2, /epaxfail, /epaxwin, /horse, /love1, /helllo, /lol1 '''Překlady mezi Hordou a Allinací''' '''''Orcish → Common''''' '''/NiggaToOG - LOK tar N I G G A G o T o O R G R I M M A R''' '''/AllKo - A l l G o T o K O''' '''/OmgLama - O M G T O T A L L A M A''' '''/Honorr - H O N O R''' '''/omgg - O M G''' '''/AlliOK - O K''' '''/horror - H O R R O R''' '''/horrorkill - H O R R O R K I L L''' '''/LamaLol - Ha Ha L A M A L o L''' '''/Lamaa - L A M A''' '''/Kokott - KO KO T''' '''/ORG - O R G R I M M A R''' '''/Mrtko - M R T K O''' '''/NoLag - NO L AG HA HA ''' '''/KillAll - L o L IL L KIL L A L L''' '''/LilDog - L il G Dogg''' '''/GromKill - A l l A l o n g Grom G o l Il l Kil l''' '''/cool - KO O L''' '''/IllKill - IL L KIL L''' '''/KilKil - KIL Kil''' '''/Kill - KIL L''' '''/Nigga - N I G G A''' '''/Anal - A N A L''' '''/AlliNo - N O''' '''/HaHaHa - Ha Ha Ha''' '''/AlliLol - L O L''' '''/Lags - L A G''' '''/MuHaHa - MU HA HA''' '''/ZugZug - ZUG ZUG''' '''/Kakat - Ka ka t''' '''/Katana - KA T A N A''' '''/Mizim - M I Z I M''' '''/Zmizni - Z M I Z N I''' '''/Hii - H I''' '''/Traktor - T R A K T O R''' '''/Momm - M O M''' '''/Milk - M I L K''' '''/Rat - R A T''' '''/Targett - TAR GE T''' '''/Troll - T R O L L''' '''/MoreRage - MO RE RA GE''' '''/NoMore - N O MO RE''' '''/Reznikk - RE Z N I K''' '''/ZmizniLamo - Z M I Z N I L A M O''' '''/kilogram - K I L O G R A M''' '''/Talking - T A L K I N G''' '''/Rating - R A T I N G''' '''/Alright - A L R I G H T''' '''/Tailor - T A I L O R''' '''/Martin - M A R T I N''' '''/Normal - N O R M A L''' '''/Knight - K N I G H T''' '''/Hitman - H I T M A N''' '''/Amigo - A M I G O''' '''/Oral - O R A L''' '''/OralAnal - O R A L A N A L''' '''/Nazi - N A Z I''' '''/King - K I N G''' '''/HongKong - H O N G K O N G''' '''/kingKong - K I N G K O N G''' '''/LongHair - L O N G H A I R''' '''/GramKokain - G R A M K O K A I N''' '''/Kokain - K O K A I N''' '''/Ankh - A N K H''' '''/Girl - G I R L''' '''/OralGirl - O R A L G I R L''' '''/AnalGirl - A N A L G I R L''' '''/ZigHailNazi - Z I G H A I L N A Z I''' '''/AllHail - A L L H A I L T o RE Z N I K''' '''/GoToOg - G o T o O R G R I M M A R''' '''''Common → Orcish''''' '''/YouAreKO - Y O U A R E KO''' '''/YouAreKorean - Y O U A R E KO RE AN''' '''/Yo - Y o''' '''/EveryOne - E ver y One''' '''/Ever - E ver''' '''/Never - Ne ver''' '''/Lose - Lose''' '''/Lovee - Lo ve''' '''/LoveU - Me lo ve u''' '''/YouLose - Y o u Lo se''' '''/Evil - E vil''' '''/uEvil - Y o u re E vil''' '''/MeEvil - Me E vil''' '''/uYeti - Y o u Vil e Y e ti''' '''/LoveMe - Lo ve Me''' '''/uGoth - Y o u GOTH''' '''/Kokoti - KO KO TI''' '''/uAreM - Y o u re Me an''' '''/VeryM - Ver y Me an''' '''/Obeyy - O B E Y''' '''/Noobs - N O O B''' '''/LamaHord - L A M A''' '''/Gays - G A Y''' '''/Homo - H O M O''' '''/Moron - M O R O N''' '''/Magor - M A G O R''' '''/HomoGay - H O M O G A Y''' '''/FuYou - F u Y o u''' '''/WhoHere - W H O A R E H E R E''' '''/uAreHomo - Y o u A re H o M o''' '''/uAreNoob - Y o u A re N O O B''' '''/uAreLama - Y o u A re L A M A''' '''/uAreGay - Y o u A re G A Y''' '''/uAreHomoGay - Y o u A re H O M O G A Y''' '''/uLoveGay - Y o u LO VE G A Y''' '''/GayLover - G A Y LO VE R''' '''/uGayLover - Y u o A re G A Y LO VE R''' '''/YouLoseNoob - Y o u Lo se N O O B''' '''/uAreMoron - Y o u A re M O R O N''' '''/Yebal - Y E B A L''' '''/Ironforge - Y R O N F O R G E''' '''/Hemorrhage - H E M O R R H A G E''' '''/Rogue - R O G U E''' '''/War - W A R''' '''/NoHord - N o''' '''/Ne - N E''' '''/Ano - A N O''' '''/Yea - Y E A''' '''/GayEverywhere - G A Y E V E R Y W H E R E''' '''/HordLoL - L o L''' '''/HordOmg - O M G''' '''/LoLNoob - L o L N O O B''' '''/OmgNoob - O M G N O O B''' '''/Nude - NUD E''' '''/uLoveNude - Y o u lo ve me NUD E''' '''/FukYou - F U K Y O U''' '''/Ork - O R K''' '''/Ufoo - U F O''' '''/UfoFear - Y o u H A V E F E A R F R O M U F O''' '''/FearFromMe - Y o u H A V E F E A R F R O M M e''' '''/Unworkable - U N W O R K A B L E''' '''/Embryonal - E M B R Y O N A L''' '''/uAreVoyeur - Y o u A re V O Y E U R''' '''/Hangover - H A N G O V E R''' '''/Anymore - A N Y M O R E''' '''/NoMoree - N o M O R E''' '''/Bukkake - B U K K A K E''' '''/Bulwark - B U L W A R K''' '''/Monkey - M O N K E Y''' '''/LoveBug - Lo ve B U G''' '''/Unmoral - U N M O R A L''' '''/UnmoralMonkey - U N M O R A L M O N K E Y''' '''/Overfly - O V E R F L Y''' '''/uAreEmbryo - Y o u A re E M B R Y O''' '''/uAreHorny - Y o u A re H O R N Y''' '''/Marvel - M A R V E L''' '''/Mohawk - M O H A W K''' '''/uAreMurlok - Y o u A re M U R L O K''' '''/uAreOrangeMurlok - Y o u A re O R A N G E M U R L O K''' '''/BeNormal - B e N O R M A L''' '''/Orange - O R A N G E''' '''/Woman - W O M A N''' '''/Man - M A N''' '''/HornyWoman - H O R N Y W O M A N''' '''/Angel - A N G E L''' '''/UAreAngel - Y o u A re A N G E L''' '''/Angry - A N G R Y''' '''/MeAngry - Me A N G R Y''' '''/uAreAngry - Y o u A re A N G R Y''' '''/uAreBuran - Y o u A re B U R A N''' '''/uAreEarly - Y o u A re E A R L Y''' '''/uAreFaker - Y o u A re F A K E R''' '''/uHaveFear - Y o u H A V E F E A R''' '''/uAreGamer - Y o u A re G A M E R''' '''/MyGhoul - M y G H O U L''' '''/LoveGnome - Lo ve G N O M E''' '''/WeHaveHealer - W E H A V E H E A L E R L o L''' '''/uAreLamer - Y o u A re L A M E R''' '''/Money - M O N E Y''' '''/LoveRealm - Lo ve R E A L M''' '''/Unreal - U N R E A L O M G''' '''/Army - A R M Y''' '''/GnomeArmy - G N O M E A R M Y''' '''/Fake - F A K E''' '''/Fun - F U N''' '''/Funny - F U N N Y''' '''/uAreFunny - Y o u A re F U N N Y''' '''/YeahMan - Y E A H M A N''' '''/HlavneNebul - H L A V N E N E B U L N O O B E''' '''/Regen - REGEN''' '''/Looser - L O O S E R''' '''/Sorryy - S O R R Y''' '''/Noobolol - NO O BO LO L''' '''/GoAnalWithMe - GO AN A L WI TH ME''' '''/RegenAnus - GO REGEN Y O U R A NU S''' '''/LoveYourAss - L O V E Y O U R MO TH ER AS S''' '''/YouAndMom - L O V E Y O U R MO TH ER AND Y O U R AS S''' '''/MomAnal - L O V E AN A L WI TH Y O R MO TH ER''' '''/GoAnal - GO AN A L''' '''/Anall - AN A L''' '''/NoSkill - NO S K Y L L''' '''/LoveYourMom - L O V E Y O U R MO TH ER''' '''/KissMyAss - K Y S S M Y A S S''' '''/LoveAnus - L O V E Y O U R A NU S''' '''/LoveAss - L O V E Y O U R A S S''' Pro officiální servery platí, že jakákoliv komunikace mezi frakcema (kromě již existující samozřejmě - emote atd) je výslovně zakázána a může to vést a k banánům, ale je to hodně nepravděpodobný, že by někdo naprášil za toto. I když ve světě wow najde hodně žalovníčků. *Funkce barevného písma. Stačí použít jakýkoliv z těchto příkazů a písmo vybrané barvy se aktivuje. Na mnoho free je tato funkce vypnuta, protože prý "laguje" server což je pochopitelně lež. '''/cervena''' - Červená barva '''/zelena''' - Zelená barva '''/modra''' - Modrá barva '''/fialova''' - Fialová barva '''/oranzova''' - Oranžová barva '''/zluta''' - Žlutá barva '''/cerna''' - Černá barva '''/seda''' - Šedá barva '''/zlata''' - Zlatá barva '''/ruzova''' - Růžová barva '''/hneda''' - Hnědá barva '''/tyrkys''' - Tyrkysová barva '''/bila''' - Bílá barva *Funkce psaní obrázků do chatu. Nejde o obrázky ASCII, ale [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Seznam_Pojm%C5%AF BLP] soubory ve hře. Mnoho freeček tuto funkci z chatu vypíná, nebo ne freeček, ale jejich GM a adminů, takže to nebude fungovat. Na offiku vypnuto od 3.3.0. K aktivaci stačí napsat příkaz pro daný obrázek a je nutné mít zaplé barevné písmo, libovolnou barvu, nebo použít patřičný příkaz (viz příkazy výše). '''BLP Obrázky''' /ogportal, /gmikona, /mesic, /vlocka, /vykricnik, /vykricnik2, /demons, /listy, /xyztest, /tempestkeep, /Totallyrad, /5man, /starcraft, /hordeicon, /blizzardicon, /warcrafticon, /gnomfamily, /winterspring, /tirionfamily, /blastedlands, /blackrock, /nvidiaLogo, /loading, /blizzardlogo, /wotlk, /zeme, /planeta1, /planeta2, /planeta3, /planeta4, /deathsky, /hordevlajka, /ritualcircle, /scourgeflag, /blizzcon, /noty, /easternkingdoms, /kalimdor, /outland, /northrend, /L70ETC, /battlenetlogo, /vozickar, /recyklace, /Radioaktivita, /lentilky, /tileset1, /tileset2, /fish, /testcube, /matrix, /bosslvl, /stromy, /playerlvl, /chinese, /totemicon, /aoe, /hordeflag, /alliflag, /allibar, /hordebar, /raidicons, /inventory, /taiwan, /korean1, /korean2, /french, /sunmoon, /azerothplanet '''/obrazek''' - Načte obrázek z informací o addonu, takže ho můžete psát, ale uvidí ho jen ti, kteří mají addon pochopitelně, ten kdo addon nemá bude vidět mezeru mezi nickem a začátkem textu co napíšete za obrátek. Pokud bude text dostatečně dlouhý (asi 50-60 znaků), nejen, že se zobrazí mimo chat window, ale i vymaže mnoho z chatu a tak lze využívat jako výborný spam :-) Changelog a Download '''V1.0''' - PreRelease, používal jsem výhradně pro svoje potřeby. '''V1.1''' - První releasnutá verze. '''V1.2''' - Nové tapety a taggy + nějakej ten fix. '''V1.3''' - Překlady mezi Hordou a Alliancí + nové taggy. '''V1.4''' - Barevné písmo + nové taggy / taggy napsané z target markers. '''V1.5''' - Psaní obrázků do chatu + Addon je nyní nekompatibilní s Punis Tool. '''V1.6''' - Fix bugů, úprava interface addonu + nové taggy, obrázky atd... '''V1.7''' - Nové taggy a překlady. *[https://uloz.to/!FqxRnfnCiVK5/reznik-s-spammer-1-7-rar Verze 1.7 download] *[https://uloz.to/!FU9kpz83pd3z/reznik-s-spammer-all-released-versions-rar Ostatní verze] Reznik's Spammer ☻ VS Curse, WoWInterface a Posterus :-D Když jsem se jednoho krásného dne rozhodl, že tento addon releasnu, tak jsem si řekl, že to udělám už drobet na úrovni. Založil jsem účet na WoWInterface.com a Curse.com (hlavní portály s addony kdyby někdo nevěděl). Sepsal jsem rozumné info o tomto addonu, jak ho používat, výhody, nevýhody a podobně. Nahrál jsem na tyto stránky addon, uploadnul nějaké foto a čekal jsem až mi tento nový addon nějaký administrátor nebo moderátor zkontroluje a schválí. To se za pár hodin stalo, addon je ok splňuje všechno a je v souladu s pravidly bla bla... Druhý den koukám a addon se stahuje celkem dobře, lidi to komentujou nebo hatujou, toto vše se děje na obou portálech až do páte hodiny odpoledne. Nejdříve mi přišel mail z WoWInterface, že tento addon je snad proti všemu (nechápu jakto, že tedy prošel kontrolou navíc vše ok) a že ho mažou ze stránek, společně s tím vyhrávám banána na tento web. O 10 minut později přijde prakticky totožný mail z Curse, kde nedostávám aspoň banána. Takže na obou webech addon projde kontrolou moderátorů a na obou webech se za den změní mínění moderátorů prakticky ve stejnou dobu nacož oba weby mi pošlou skoro stejný mail ve stejnou dobu, zajímavé že ? :-) No a jak jinak než zase Posterus a můj večný kamarád Jirka. Aby jsem to upřesnil, Posterus a Holymord byli pro mě dva realmy sloužící k testování tohoto addonu, takže jako vždy když nekde něco testuju i tady jsem se rozhodl, že pro hráče těchto serverů to releasnu jako první. Pochopitelně na Posterusu to vyvolá problém, jako otázky hráčů, podpora hráčů nebo apatie hráčů a vlastně všechno co zde uděláte :-) Galerie uenx.png v65rdd.jpg ahyn.jpg Chat6.jpg rschat1.jpg rschat2.jpg sdfserwer.jpg ersdfgsdf.jpg swsrwerwerwer.jpg sdrwerqeqwe.jpg obrazekRS.jpg Obrazek2RS.jpg info.jpg mario.jpg palm2.jpg novepreklady.jpg Video